


Master Robert's gift

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: Master Robert's world [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Robert Returns from a long Business trip and tells his beloved wife and submissive about  his Time in Hongkong,Beijing and Tokyo - and he has a big surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Robert's gift

Author’s note: Master Robert and his slave, wife, submissive Anna are back (see my stories “Anna’s Punishment and reward” and “Anna’s new regimen” on this site). You don’t have to read them to understand, but in case you already did. Here are a few basics to refresh your memory: Robert Masterton, A former football star, now turned self-made millionaire, lives as Master to his wife and “pet” Anna, who aside from being ‘his’ in their private life, is the Vice president of Finances for a multi national Fortune 100 firm.

Summary: returning from a business trip Robert tells Anna about his journey and has a surprise for her.

 

It was late afternoon on a Thursday. Robert Masterton turned his key in the lock of the front door of their house. He was looking forward to see his wife and pet again after three and a half weeks in Hong Kong, Beijing and Tokyo to check on his local offices and inaugurate the new Tokyo office. He was half an hour early because his flight had ridden in on a tailwind for most of the time. So, he did not expect to find his beloved submissive already waiting on her knees in her spot on the Persian carpet in the corridor.

Having finished all of her preparations for her Master’s return Anna passed through the corridor when Robert returned. She recognized her Master and hurried towards the door. By the time she had reached the Persian carpet Robert had pulled his suitcase inside, closed and locked the door again. To say that she had missed him very much during his absence would have been an understatement of massive proportions. She had dreamed of him every night, the whole night. She had dreamed of being made love to, gently and firmly, of being taken in her mouth, her sex and her anus, of feeling him inside of her, of being allowed to enjoy herself, of being denied her release.

She had dreamed that he would come home and make love to her and then tell her that from now on they would always follow the rules of her stage II regimen, that it would be normal for them and would no longer be reserved for times when her Master felt that she needed a special punishment. She had dreamed that he would make her crawl all the time and that she no longer would be allowed to talk about herself in the first person, except when at work. She had dreamed that he had decided that he wanted her to wear a clear sign of his ownership and would have his initials branded on her outer labia. She had dreamed that he would give her so much maintenance discipline that not a day would go by without her being in pain one way or the other. But none of this had made her love her husband and Master any less in her dreams or made her not crave to obey his slightest order. Now, he was back and the dreams had no power against the reality of his presence. Now, he was back and she did not need the dreams anymore.

Anna crossed the carpet as fast as the eight inch hobble chain between her ankles and her six and a half inch high heels allowed, raised her arms and stretched them over her Master’s head. Robert pulled Anna closer, against his front and raised her up, but he still had to lower his head to be able to look into her eyes.

“Hello, my darling, my pet. I missed you. It’s good to be home again.”

_“I missed you as well, Master, so much, you have no idea. I hated every single night I had to spend without you, my Robert, my beloved Master. Even being locked up in one of the cages did not make me feel safe and secure. I missed you so much, Master. Did you have a good trip?”_

“Yes, my pet. I did. It was everything I had hoped for, very successful, but the next time I’ll have to leave for such an extended trip I will not leave you behind. I will take you with me. Without you everything is only half as fun. Just talking to you via the video phone is by far not enough. It made the whole situation bearable but I will not willingly put myself in such a position ever again, sweetie. We will find a way for you to connect remotely to your office while we are gone; that way you can still work while I do my job. And now, my pet, tell me: Have you been a good girl while I was gone? I know you have been good and obedient up until yesterday evening, doing all your chores and everything else I have asked of you. Has anything happened in the meantime, sweetie? Or why are you wearing a hobble chain?”

_“Yes and no, Master. When we spoke yesterday, you told me that when I did my mandatory masturbation before going to sleep, I should give myself an orgasm. I’m sorry but I have to tell you, Master. I failed you. I tried very much to come, but I could not. I tried but I was not able to give myself that last decisive push. I tried to tell myself that I was only obeying your orders but without your tangible presence my imagination was not good enough. I failed you, Master, please punish me for disobedience,”_ Anna rushed those words out and pressed herself even closer against his body as if in search of protection; her whole body was slightly trembling, and she did not dare to look her Master in the eyes.

“Oh, sweetie, calm down. I said you should come, I did not tell you that I wanted you to come. I did not order you to come. I said ‘should’ as a strong suggestion not an order. You did not disobey me. In fact I’m glad that you were not able to come. I have been looking forward to see you come for the first time after three and a half weeks of abstinence.”

Robert put his hands on Anna’s buttocks to get a better hold on her. She flinched at the touch, almost imperceptibly but for her experienced Master it was as plain as day to see. “What happened, baby-girl? Your buttocks can not still be that sensitive from the buttocks’ maintenance on Friday, almost a week ago.”

_“No, Master, the cane marks are from earlier today. Master Charles called today shortly after lunch. I was busy with two other calls I had to put on hold to talk to him though I really did not want to but I knew that I could not keep him waiting or make him call again. He wanted to reassure himself that his duties as my guardian during your absence really ended today or if he should expect me tomorrow morning to ask for my Friday maintenance session. I was not in the right frame of mind to stand on protocol: so I ended the call before Master Charles did._

_“About an hour later Master Charles came to my office, took me to the disciplinarian room, made me bend over the spanking horse and gave me a solid caning with the fiber glass cane. The way he had put my hands on the front legs of the spanking horse was uncomfortable; so I changed my grip. Master Charles then gave me six additional strokes for breaking position, thirty-six strokes instead of thirty. He ordered me to hold my position after he was done and wrote a note for you with suggestions on how to complete my punishment for disrespect and uppity. He put the note in a white envelop, made me thank him and left. I put it on the Island in the kitchen for you, Master.”_

“Pet, do you think that you deserved to be punished? Or do you think that Master Charles overstepped his boundaries by caning you outside of a maintenance session?”

_“I should not have ended the call before Master Charles did. He was right. It was disrespectful and irreverent. I deserved the caning, and whatever other punishment you deem appropriate, Master. Master Charles was not talking to the Vice president of Finances of a multi-national company. He was speaking to the submissive of his friend, a submissive his friend had left in his temporary care. My thoughtless actions insulted Master Charles. It was his right to administer punishment for those transgressions in your absence. Do you want to have a look at his suggestions now, Master?”_

“Do you know what he had in mind, pet?”

_“No, Master, he did not find it necessary to tell me. The white envelop has your name on it I would never open that without your permission.” >_

_“It can wait. Now, tell me about the hobble chain.”_

_~*~_

_During their talk Robert had carried Anna past the living room to their bedroom and deposited her on the bed, face first. He inspected the cane marks. Charles was more than just proficient with the cane. The marks would be gone by the next morning, but the skin would still be tender for a few more days._

_“Just as I should have expected Charles did an excellent job with the cane, clear, individual marks without any crisscrossing, very thorough. Depending on how you react tomorrow morning, I might take it easy on you during your maintenance sessions, but I won’t make any promises.”_

__“I do not deserve your leniency, Master.”_ _

_“That’s for me to decide and for you to accept, baby-girl.”_

__“Yes, of course, Master.”_ _

_Robert caressed his pet’s flanks and buttocks with so light a touch of which a casual observer would never think the former football player capable._

_“The hobble-chain, pet. Why?”_

__“Just a precaution, Master. I put it on to prevent myself from running at you and jump your bones the moment of your return. It worked. It served its purpose. I would be very grateful if you could take it off again, if it so pleases you, Master. I know that though I’m allowed to put on disciplinarian item as I deem fit when you are not around, Master; I’m not allowed to remove them without your permission.”_ _

_“Not right now, sweetie. I first want to put my suitcase in the laundry room, change into something more comfortable and read Charles’ recommendations. Stay where you are, I’ll be right back.”_

_Robert knew that Anna would not even move a muscle without his permission. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a muscle t-shirt, picked up Charles’ missive from the kitchen. Pushed his suitcase in the laundry room and came back._

_He sat down next to his prone wife and opened Charles’ letter. Charles expressed his disappointment at Anna’s unexpected actions and described his outrage at the way he had been treated by his friend’s submissive wife. In addition to the caning he proposed to keep her in a strict bondage for at least twelve hours, followed by another caning after the end of the bondage session. He also proposed that Robert should lecture her on the proper ways to treat another Dominant and ban her from the bed for at least a couple of days._

_“I guess Charles already told you what you did wrong while he punished you.”_

__“Yes, Master. He reminded me that with asking him to take care of my maintenance discipline you gave him temporary authority over me and that it was his duty as my temporary disciplinarian to make sure that I understood the consequences of my actions. I do not remember everything he said, Master, at one point I was too busy focusing on trying not to scream in pain. When he made me wait while he wrote the note for you, my Robert, he emphasized that his wife would not get off this easily had she acted that way with him.”_ _

_“You do not seem to be very contrite about your lapse in judgment, pet. Before I decide if or if I will not follow Charles recommendations I need to know something. You know it was wrong to end the call before Charles had dismissed you; you know that action deserves to be punished. Would you have told me about it if the good Charles had not taken matters in his own hands to drive the message home?”_

__“Yes, Master. I would have told you. I knew it was wrong the moment I had ended the call. In a way I was relieved when he came to punish me. It made me feel less guilty._ _

__“It balanced the scales, at least in my mind. I should have remembered what Megan told me one night in a cuddle pile. She said that a spanking or caning is never the only punishment her Master imposes. It’s always accompanied by some sort of bondage and additional chores or maintenance sessions. So, Master have you decided if you will follow Master Charles’ recommendations?”_ _

_“You’re really nosy, my pet. Has no one ever told you that patience is a virtue, baby-girl?”_

__“In my book patience is completely overrated. For the last three and a half weeks I have been patient. I have done nothing but long for your return, dream about your strong, loving hands touching my skin, fantasized about your beautiful tool embedded deep inside of me, making me come again and again; imagined how it would be to get to taste you again, to swallow your wonderful seed. I missed you so much, Master.”_ _

_“You, my pet, are very eloquent and usually flattery will not get you anywhere, but I also missed you while I was gone. I never thought that I would one day say and mean that, my Anna, but I’m addicted to you. I had more than enough opportunities to have my needs taken care of by willing women, but I was not even tempted. Without you at my side, my own hands were enough, but you are here now. And it’s time. Just thinking about your sweet lips around my shaft makes me hard, but not as hard as letting you do it yourself will.”_

_Anna slid from the bed and knelt on the floor; Robert raised his hips and Anna pulled his sweatpants down. The tip of his cock was pulsing slowly and it was already half erect. Anna bent forward and touched his freshly epilated balls with the tip of her fingers._

_“No teasing, baby-girl. Get to work. By the way I have a surprise for you.”_

_Anna stopped what she was doing and looked up to her Master with big, curious eyes, “A surprise? I love surprises, Master, will you show me?”_

_“It’s not the kind of surprise that can be shown or unpacked or something. I’ll let you know when I think that the time is right and now no more about that until I say so; back to work, sweetie.”_

_Anna answered with actions not with words. She closed her lips over his moist head and started to lick. Robert’s reaction was almost instantaneous. His penis grew and he groaned. He reached for her head as she had known he would, but he did not push her deeper than she went willingly. Robert knew she would go deeper and faster soon, and leave him no choice but to come or make her stop, but he did not want her to stop not any time soon. He had been patiently waiting to first fill her mouth and throat with his seed and then later take her pussy and make her scream his name._

_But first it was Robert’s turn to moan and finally scream when Anna pushed his head as deep in her throat as it would go, way past her usual gagging point. She swallowed everything he had to offer and only pulled her head a bit back when his ejaculate started to slow a bit. She wanted at least a small taste of his divine cum. She knew she had missed his taste but she had had no idea that she had missed it that much, that he tasted so wonderful. Then she waited patiently for his penis to shrink again but before it was back to his normal flaccid size, Robert grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and pulled her up on the bed. He held her in his arms and stroked her back. He was tempted to pat the welts on her butt cheeks but she felt so nice resting on top of him all mellow and relaxed and yet, his nose told him, extremely aroused. Robert knew she had every reason to be but he did not plan on giving her her much wanted release any time soon._

_“Now, my sweet pet, do you intend to feed me or will we have to go out?”_

__“I prepared one of your favorites, Master, it only needs a few finishing touches. Hungarian goulash with hand made pasta and green salad, and a nice bottle of Spanish red wine that has been breathing for the last two hours.”_ _

_“Sounds good, baby-girl. Now go and get started. I’m hungry. Besides the hobble chain stays in place. I like the way it forces you to walk. It emphasizes the play of your muscles. And, sweetie, I want you to set the table for two.”_

__“Thank you, Master.”_ _

_“You’re welcome, baby-girl.”_

_~*~_

_Robert complimented her on her cooking and asked about her work, in more detail than he had during their daily video sessions. Robert took his after dinner Brandy in the living room while Anna cleaned up the kitchen. When she was done he made her sit on his lap, started to play with her nipples and breasts and at her prompting began to tell her about his trip._

__“Hong Kong was your first stop, Master, right?”_ _

_“Yes, baby-girl. I’ll never know why some people find that city so extremely appealing. It’s full, no overcrowded and dirty, no filthy and loud, no deafening and hectic, no chaotic; and I swear with every visit it gets a bit more oriental and less ordered. There are parts of the town that don’t have any street names at all or at least a numerical system that helps to distinguish one house from the other._

__“Master, I don’t want to contradict you, but everything you just said is also true of where we live. New York is re-known in the whole world to be full and dirty and loud and hectic, but you once told me that you would never want to live anywhere else. Yes: it’s all of that but it’s also quiet and beautiful and peaceful and friendly. I’m sure if one knows where to look you’d find the same is true for Hong Kong.”_ _

_“Maybe, sweetie, and maybe the next time I’ll go there and have you with me we’ll find those peaceful and beautiful spots together.”_

__“I would like that very much, Master. Except for not liking the city, how was your trip? If I remember right you went there to make sure that the new security systems work according to your specifications.”_ _

_“Yes, Anna, I did. The installation was almost complete when I came to the office, as had to be expected there were a few glitches that had first to be ironed out. It was more work than I had foreseen but less demanding than I had feared. I had planned for four days of fine tuning, but with the help of my head of security I got it done in three. The next day we had a little party and the day after that I took the next flight out to Beijing.”_

_“I went to the office right after I had checked in at the hotel. I was a day early and a few of my people were a bit nervous at having been surprised. I looked through a couple of active files after I had a short talk with my new office manager. The official reason for my visit, just like in Hong Kong was supervising the installation of the new security measures, but I also wanted to gain a first hand impression about my new manager: A young man named Tanju Man.”_

_While talking Robert played with Anna’s nipples and breasts and flanks, occasionally he let one hand slide down her belly and dipped a finger in her wet folds. Her clear and evident arousal made his cock stir in his pants, driving them both crazy with want, but he told himself to be patient and that he had the whole night to get reacquainted with his beloved wife. Anna had her head on his shoulder and moaned softly at his insistent, teasing ministrations._

_“His predecessor though having been highly recommended had been such a disappointment. He had embezzled money and had been stupid enough to get caught with the hand in the cookie jar, almost literally. The audition team stopped him when he was in the middle of wiring a sizable sum from a corporate account to his private account in Nassau. So, having him replaced and file civil charges against him was a no-brainer._

_“Getting the security system running this time took only two days, because I already had a pretty good idea about its weak spots. I was tired when I came back to my hotel room after a full day at the office. When I entered the bedroom I found a naked young woman lying on my bed. She jumped up when she saw me and got down on her knees and started to kiss and lick my shoes. I pulled her up and ordered her to stop. Her back had been recently whipped and there were cane marks on her buttocks. She was about five foot six tall with long, dark shiny hair and a very slim figure. I told her to calm down and tell me what she was doing in my bed and asked who had let her in. I pulled her over to the bathroom and made her wear a hotel-issued terry-cloth robe. I made her lie down on the couch and took a seat on the couch table to find out what she had to say.”_

_At the description of the young woman Anna stiffened in her Master’s arms, not much, but enough for Robert to take note. Was his pet jealous of that slip of a girl? No, it could not be._

_“She was confused that I had not given her any explicit orders yet, but still had made her do what I wanted and that I did not want her to give me a blow job. I asked her again how she had gained entry to my room and what she wanted and she finally told me. She said that her step father who was also her Master had bribed one of the chamber maids to let her in my room. She also said that her Master had told her that from now on she would be my property, that it would be up to me to make her serve me, to keep her in line with daily discipline and to use her as I would see fit. She said that she was a gift from her Master and now my responsibility, that she was my slave now.”_

_“I told her that I did not need or want a slave and that she should return to her real Master sooner rather than later.”_

_“She answered that her name was Seiran that that she had been trained from the day of her first menses to obey and please and serve her Master, her step father. She also said that she would be severely punished if I would not accept her as mine. Then she told me her Master’s name. It was my former office manager. He had sent her, not as a way to get his job back. What he really wanted was access to the embezzled funds from the company. I told her that even if I were remotely interested in caring for a slave I would never do it at the price of not seeing justice satisfied.”_

_“She repeated that she now was mine to command and that I should use her as I saw fit. I ordered her to stay on the couch and found the clothes she had worn to get to the hotel in a neat pile in the bathroom. I gave her the clothes and some money and ordered her to return to her Master and forget that she ever was at my hotel. I told her that this would be the only order I would ever give her. She looked as if I had just beaten her puppy but she left without complaining. I ordered a drink from room service and then I called you and told you about my day.”_

__“You did not mention your new property, Master.”_ _

_“She is not my property, sweetie. I did not mention her because I knew that telling you about a strange young woman in my bed would only worry you and bring out the green-eyed monster as it does now, baby-girl. You don’t need the monster not now, not then, not ever. I love you and only you and I want no one else at my side or at my feet, and the story is not quite finished yet._

_“The next morning at the office I found out a few things: My former office manager had found a new job as sales’ representative and tried to compound his treachery by getting a few of our government contracts taken over by his new firm. I was able to stop him and to solidify my contacts. In the evening I treated my people to dinner and when I returned to my hotel room at about 11h30, Seiran was back. This time she was on the couch. Her body was covered with a blanket but she did not react to my entry. I stepped closer and tested her pulse. It was fast and her skin was hot to the touch. I lifted the corner of the blanket a bit and saw that her whole body was covered in angry looking welts. She obviously had been severely beaten._

_“She was not sleeping; she was unconscious. I did not know what to do with her; so I called a doctor. Luckily the hotel had one on retainer. He checked her vitals and called for an ambulance. I drove with them but stayed in the back ground when they did a thorough examination. They were only behind a privacy curtain, So, I could hear her cry out in pain and whimper. I wanted to help her but I knew that there was nothing I could do but wait. The police came before the doctors and nurses were done with her, following protocol the hospital had called them. I was their main suspect and they were about to drag me off to the local precinct, but the doctor and the hotel staff made it clear to them that I had not hurt her.”_

__“My poor, misunderstood Master,”_ Anna snuggled in her Master’s arms, _“I know you would never do anything like that, not even to your enemies. Please, Master, tell me what else happened that night. Your former office manager, did he do that to Seiran?”__

_“Later that night the doctors told me that she had lash and cane marks all over her body and that there were bite marks on her breasts that were already starting to get infected. They also told me that she had been raped vaginally and anally with they thought had been different objects. They had sedated her and the only way to find out what really had happened was to ask her.”_

_“I returned to my room to get some sleep. In the bathroom I found a carry-all on wheels and a few clothes once again stacked in a neat little pile, but I was back at the hospital early in the morning. Seiran was pretty confused when she woke up and she was in pain but she refused to take any medication. She told me and the detective who was also present, waiting for her statement that her Master / step father had been very upset at her failure and had spent the rest of the night and most of the day punishing her. She also said that when he was done, he ordered her to pack a bag and leave his house and that he never wanted to see her again because she was such a failure and disappointment. Then she started to cry. She said that now she was all alone and did not even know where to spend the night or how to earn her keep._

_“I did not know what to say to that, So, I asked her if she had any professional qualifications apart from having served as her step father’s slave. She answered that her cousin had made sure that she got to go to school and he had also helped her to finish her studies in the United States. She told me that she had made her master’s degree in computer science at Cal Tech with the emphasis on encryption and decryption protocols. I was skeptic at first, but the detective confirmed her words. Then she asked Seiran if she wanted to press charges for assault and rape against her step father and she said ‘yes’. The detective took out her phone and started to record Seiran’s statement. She made her retell in detail everything that man had done to her. They were talking in Mandarin and I understood very little of what she was saying but it was clear that it had been a horrible ordeal.”_

_“Before she had a chance to finish someone entered her room and she fell silent. I turned around and saw my office manager, not the old one, his successor. They stared at each other and Seiran tried to get up, but the detective stopped her with a hand on her shoulder._

_She whispered, “Tanju, Master.”_

_“I’m not your Master, SeiSei. You had the chance to choose, after your return from America, but you chose him. You did not come.” My office manager sounded a bit bitter and hurt._

_“I didn’t chose him, I did not choose Master Akama. He kept me chained in his dungeon and told me that he would kill you if I would not stay with him. He was very convincing. I would have come if I had been able to do so. Will you forgive me, Master Tanju?”_

_“I believe you, SeiSei, and I forgive you. You were about to tell Mister Masterton and the detective what that bastard Akama did to you, continue and then we will talk about your future and mine. I need to know what he did to my beautiful, sweet, devoted SeiSei, my pet.”_

_“Seiran finished the report on her ordeal, getting close to tears once or twice and I could almost see Tanju getting angrier by the minute.”_

_“When she was done he stepped close to the bed and pulled her in his arms. She groaned from the pain of being touched but instead of trying to get free, she closed her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself even closer to him. He pushed himself upright again but kept an arm draped over her shoulders. He looked at the detective and said something to her that sounded like an order. Then he looked at me and said, “I just told the venerable inspector Hou San that she would do good to have Akama Li arrested immediately or our justice system will not have to worry about a lengthy process. If I get my hands on him first I will kill him for what he has done to my SeiSei, my intended.”_

_“Before I could ask him if he thought it wise to make such threats in hearing range of an officer of the law, Seiran pushed herself up and said, “Oh. Master, I love you, so much. I always have. You are the only person in the world I’ll willingly obey. If you will have me, my Tanju.”_

_“I don’t want the good inspector to blush, SeiSei, but I have loved you from the first moment on and I wanted to stop and harm him from the first time he laid a hand on you, but at the time the law was on his side. I wanted you for myself. No one else should ever be allowed to touch you. You are mine, in my mind you always were.”_

_“And I always wanted to be yours, Master Tanju, but no one ever asked me what I wanted.”_

_“I have one condition, my Sei. You will be mine all the time, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, 365 and a quarter days a year, but I do not want you sit idly at home while I’m at work and get restless with nothing to do. You are brilliant with a computer and I want you to use your knowledge. We are always in need of good programmers and it’s part of my job as office manager to hire and fire the people who work for Masterton Inc. Right?”_

_“Yes, it’s part of your job and the California Institute of Technology is not in the habit of giving out degrees to people who do not know what they are doing. But I will leave it up to you lovebirds how to combine your work life and your private life. I have a carry-all with Seiran’s belongings at my hotel. I will have it brought to your apartment, please make sure that your girl follows the doctor’s orders and then take her home. We’ll see each other at the office when your submissive, your pet has sufficiently recovered.”_

_“I left them and went to the office and that’s all there is to tell about my stay in Beijing.”_

__“I don’t want to interrupt you, Master, but what happened to your former office manager?”_ _

_“An arrest warrant was issued and the police tried to take him into custody; he resisted and was killed. In a way justice has been satisfied.”_

__“Master? Was your trip to Tokyo as eventful as the one to Beijing?”_ Anna asked._

_“Yes and no, pet. I certainly learned things I had not expected, but that‘s a story for tomorrow or so. Now, I have other more important and pleasurable things in mind. Even someone who is almost completely nose deaf would be able to smell your arousal, my pet. I want to see you come and so we will retire to the bedroom. Tonight we will not need any toys, our bodies are all we need.”_

_~*~_

_Robert got up without seeming effort, though he still held Anna in his arms. He carried her over to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He took a seat at her side and began to kiss her, starting with her forehead. Anna pulled the muscle shirt out of the waistband of his sweat pants and tried to close her arms around him and pull him closer, but he was too far away._

_“Slow down, sweetie. This is not a race. We have all the time in the world. I intend to savor what is mine.”_

__“Master? May I ask a specific question?”_ _

_“Yes, sweetie, you may and I will answer honestly but it better not keep me from kissing you too long.”_

__“Duly noted, Master. Master, why did you leave me in Master Charles’ care? The last time you had to go on a business’ trip you trusted me to follow your orders without outside help.”_ _

_“It has nothing to do with trust, baby-girl. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I had purely practical reasons. My last business trip only lasted a bit over a week, but it took us more than two weeks to make up for the maintenance sessions we missed during that time. I did not want to spend the first few weeks after my return, having to think about getting your Maintenance up to speed. Now we will only have to make up for the three Wednesday pussy whippings you missed. And I have already a plan on how we will do that: We’ll have the first tomorrow around midday, the second on Monday. Then there will be your regular Wednesday pussy whipping and the last one will be on Friday. I know that will be hard for you to take, sweetie. Your sex and center will hurt a lot, but it’s the fastest and most efficient way to get it done. Now try to imagine that on top of that we also would have to make up for your regular twice weekly maintenance sessions. To spare you that accumulation of pain, I asked Master Charles to deal with that in my place. Why? Was he too hard on you? Did he make you feel that I did it because I do not trust you?”_

__“Master, please, keep kissing my throat. Your lips on my skin tickle and tingle when I talk. Please, Master.”_ _

_“Anna Masterton? Are you by any chance whining or worse, trying to tell me what to do to you?”_

__“No, Master, I’m begging you, please, don’t stop.”_ _

_“I’m not completely convinced that what you said falls yet in the realm of begging, my pet, and I have a feeling that you just said to it try not to answer my questions? But that will not work. So, once again was Charles too hard on you?”_

__“It certainly was different then when you do it, Master. On maintenance days, Tuesday and Friday, I drove to Master Charles’ house before going to the office in the morning. I rang the bell and knelt down. Master Charles opened the door and asked me what I wanted. I told him that my Master had ordered me to come to him and ask him for my twice weekly maintenance session. He told me to follow him in the play room but did not allow me to get up. He made me strip and either pulled me over his knees for my buttocks maintenance or bound me to the St. Andrew’s cross to discipline my breasts. When he was done I thanked him on my knees and kissed his hands and the implement he had used on me, got dressed and left for work._ _

__“For the afternoon sessions, after work it was the same, except that he always used the riding crop on my breasts and made me bend over the spanking horse for a session under the cane. When I knelt down to thank him, he stopped me. And pressed a button on some kind of intercom, moments later Megan came in and asked if there was anything she could do to serve her Master. He told her that disciplining me had made him hard and that it was her duty to see to it that he was comfortable in his skin and his clothes. Depending on how he wanted to take her he made her either go on her knees to give him a blowjob, had her bend over the spanking horse to take her anally or sit on it to have her vaginally. I was ordered to look closely._ _

__“When they were done, Megan thanked him for having allowed her to take care of his needs and I thanked him as I had in the morning. I got dressed and went to leave. At the door Megan asked if I had urgent chores to do or if I could stay and have a simple dinner with her Master and her. Your daily orders with set chores allowed me to accept the invitation three times out of six. The rest of the time you wanted things done at a certain time; So, I had to hurry home to get it done in time. Dinner with them was fun; we laughed and talked and no one looking on and not knowing us would ever have thought that Master Charles had just fucked his wife without letting her come in turn and that right before that he had marked my buttocks or breasts with a riding crop or a cane. I enjoyed it very much though I admit that I had a hard time not to squirm in my seat.”_ _

_“That’s very interesting to hear, my pet, but you still have not told me what made the maintenance sessions with Master Charles so different, and I do not think that the main difference was the dinner conversations.” In his exploration of his wife’s body Robert had reached her firm breasts. His left hand played in turn with the left and the right nipple while he licked the other and occasionally scraped it with his teeth. This close he saw that her skin was still slightly marked with traces of her breast maintenance on Tuesday; one had to look closely to see it but it was unmistakable. Her skin had goose bumps and she trembled. He knew that it would not take long now and she would start to beg for release._

__“No, Master, the main difference was that being disciplined by Master Charles did not make me wet like you do to me every time. It hurt and I did not become aroused. A couple of times I was very close to using my safe word but then I remembered that going to Master Charles for my maintenance sessions was your will that I was following your orders by submitting to Charles. This thought was the only thing that made your absence bearable. Oh, Master, please, please, bite my nipples, leave the marks of your teeth on me, mark me, make my yours, please, Master, your touch feels so good, plea…”_ _

_Robert put is index finger over her lips and silenced her, but her eyes darkened by her arousal kept begging without words and he had to remind himself that he would not give in this easily. He wanted to make her wait and squirm and beg for all she was worth and there was still a lot of her he had yet to touch and to explore, a lot with which to get reacquainted. Robert focused his attention back to his ministration but instead of biting her or marking her his touch became softer, lighter, more teasing than exploring and he started to let this hands wander over her whole torso while he bend down to suckle the left side of her throat._

_His penis was fully erect now and pushing against the soft confines of his sweatpants like an animal in a cage against hard bars, but he ignored its pulsing and focused on Anna. He slowly licked and kissed and nibbled his way down her body, leaving nothing untouched though he paid only scant attention to her neither lips, clitoris, and sex. He knew that left to her own devices she would beg and moan and push his head against her center, but she knew better than to even try that now. His finger sealing her lips did not only mean that he wanted her to be quiet, it also meant that he did not want her to move or act until he gave her permission. She had been well and thoroughly trained and was well aware that she would not like the consequences should she disobey this particular implied order._

_In the first couple of years of their relationship her passion had occasionally taken over her obedience. To stop her from such blatant attempts to top from the bottom, he had then stopped whatever he had been doing, had put her in a severe very uncomfortable hogtie and had locked her in the walk-in closet or in a darkened corner of their play room. The next two days he had spent teasing her as often and as mercilessly as his time allowed bringing her to the brink of orgasm time and again without ever allowing her any release. The lesson had to be repeated a few times but the time intervals between incidents had become longer and longer and it had never been less than two months._

_He knew that she could not help it that her body jerked and trembled with need, but that was what he wanted: her complete and utter abandon. When he had reached her knees he turned her around by rolling her over and resumed his teasing kisses and touches. The wetness she was producing had already created a tiny pool on the mattress and there soon would be a second wet spot right next to it. Robert smiled down at her when he reached the expertly placed cane marks on her behind._

_His big hand covered most of her round bottom. He pressed down slightly and she pushed right back. He knew that she was already too deep in her subspace to really feel the pain, instead of now paying attention to her back and neck Robert decided to end the game for now. He removed the hobble chain from the ankle cuffs and made her turn around again after he had covered the wet spot with a corner of the comforter. Robert then spread her legs, pulled his sweatpants down and entered her deeply in one long, smooth push. He moved inside of her, slowly, carefully as if for the first time, scraping over her G-spot again and again._

_Her body language changed. The trembling stopped. The goose bumps hardened, her whole body became rigid with tension, her inner muscles started to clench. His permission was all she needed. Robert was tempted to follow the demands of his own body and ejaculate and leave her without her desperately wanted release. He looked up and saw that her hands were closed to fists and her eyes tightly squeezed shut._

_“Open your eyes for me, my sweet pet, open your eyes and look at me and tell me what you want.”_

_Anna obeyed. She opened her mouth and moved her lips but he could not hear her. Talking seemed to be beyond her current capabilities. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to him, an eternity that became longer every moment he was fighting against his own orgasm, Anna whispered,_

__“Master, please, come, fill me with your seed, make me yours again, please, cum inside of me.”_ _

_“What about your needs, baby-girl?” Robert said, but thought about her cleverness in focusinf on his pleasure instead of her own just like a good submissive should._

__“Not important, compared to yours, Master. Do with me what you want, please.”_ _

_“All in good time, my sweet pet.” Robert put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her with him when he pushed himself to his knees. Anna instinctively raised her hands and closed them around his neck with her fingers now intertwined. Robert held her waist steady and pulled out until only his head was still embedded in her center and he thrust back in as deeply as he could. He held her still but his hips moved in a fast rhythm. His balls slapped against the apex of her thighs every time he thrust in._

_Strange sounds were coming from her mouth, moaning, groaning, grunting, sighs and soft shrieks, _“Oh, Master, please…”__

_Robert quickly came to the point of no return, the point where he could no longer hold back; so, he stopped trying. It felt as if his seed was shooting out of his shaft as if propelled by a supersonic rocket. ‘Oh, dear Gods, he had missed her so much’. His semen filled the few knocks and cranny deep inside of her his engorged tool could not reach._

_Anna’s body in his arms was stiff and rigid and then she once again started to tremble. Robert knew from experience that she would lose consciousness in about a minute if he did not allow her to have that long missed orgasm. So, He bent down to her ear and whispered, “Come for me, my pet, cum. Show me what I do to you.”_

_Anna didn’t shout out his name as she might have wanted; it came out more like a loud whisper, _“Master, Robert, I… Thank you.”__

_Her inner muscled clenched all around him as if they wanted to explode inwards and if he had not just had his own release the over all pressure would have made him come. Anna‘s orgasm lasted for minutes and her muscles were still working when her eyes had rolled back in her head and she had lost consciousness. He held her tenderly and put her back down on the mattress when her central nervous system had calmed down. He pulled out and smiled, removed the rest of his clothing and took off her heels and ankle cuffs. Robert stretched out next to her and covered them both with the comforter, holding her in his arms._

_Then he reached over to the box of tissues on the nightstand and used them to clean them both up superficially. Anna’s only answer was a content moan and to snuggle deeper in his embrace. Robert closed his eyes, more than relieved that he was back home and had her in his arms. He relished the feeling of holding her in his arms again; the sensation of her smooth skin on his and her heavenly curves pressed against his length; that was a feeling of which he probably never would tire. Anna’s heartbeat slowed down to normal and her breathing evened out. She was falling asleep and Robert was tempted just let her do that._

_But his pet surprised him. She raised her head from his shoulder and asked, _“Master? Will we now go for our evening stroll in the garden or are you too tired from your long flight?”__

_“Do you want to tell me that you missed our outings with you crawling and on a leash, my pet?”_

__“Yes, Master. I missed going for our rounds and being safely guided on your leash. I admit that I was deeply embarrassed and ashamed the first few times you took me out this way, but I learned to like it, Master. And I know that with you I’ll always be safe.”_ _

_“I would have let you go to sleep, sweetie, but now that you have brought it up. I agree with you. Get up and fetch your collar and leash while I put on some shoes.”_

__“Yes, Master, Thank you, Master.”_ _

_Anna obeyed without hesitation, but she did not walk to the playroom to get the dog collar and leash she wore for those walks; she crawled. The collar was already around her neck when she returned and they left through the door to the backyard and garden. Robert walked slowly to allow her to keep up without exerting herself. Anna knew she was not allowed to talk when she was on the leash but Robert knew that she was more than just a little curious to learn about his stay in Tokyo. They walked along the fence but at the end of the second round he led her back inside. They went to the living room and Robert pulled Anna on his lap and covered them both with a blanket._

_~*~_

_“Are you tired, baby-girl, or would you like to hear about Tokyo?”_

__“Being outside in fresh air woke me up, my Robert. I’d very much like to hear about Tokyo.”_ _

_“The Tokyo office has been at work for only about a month but even there the new security measures had to be installed. It took almost two days. I spent the next two days in meetings with clients and prospective clients. That allowed me to get to know my people a bit better. At the end of the week we held a reception to inaugurate the office officially. It was for the staff and their families and those clients who wanted to make an appearance. My office manager made me greet the few local dignitaries who had come at the door. Her name is Mariko Tomutawa and her calm insistence is hard to ignore or to put aside. She is about your height with long dark hair and looks as if she is in her late thirties, in reality she is almost ten years older than that and she has a lot of experience in command positions._

_“I was making small talk with one of the programmers when Mariko greeted a man in an impeccable business suit at the door. He took her face between his hands, bent down und gave her a soft but claiming kiss on the lips. Then she led him to her office where they stayed for about twenty minutes. I opened the buffet while they were gone. When they returned she introduced him as her husband, Master and the father of her children._

_“At the end of the reception they invited me to their home for dinner for the next week and I accepted with pleasure; we quickly agreed on Monday evening as the best day. On Monday I left the office a bit early to buy some wine for Mr. Tomutawa; he had told me at the reception that he had a weak spot for French red wine, and flowers for his wife. I would have been early for our 19h00 appointment if I had not lost my way in that labyrinthine city; so, I was right on time. Mr Tomutawa asked me in and offered me a drink. I inquired about his wife. He hesitated for a moment and then he seemed to come to a decision and told me that his wife had been late coming home from work and was in their play room doing her corner time discipline. He also said that usually he would not be this open about their lifestyle to a foreigner, but that after his wife had introduced him as her Master he had made some inquiries about me and one of his American Acquaintances had apparently told him that I was a firm and conscientious Master in my own right and could be trusted. Later in the evening I learned that Akiro Tomutawa’s trusted contact is our friend Thomas._

_“He brought me to the play room which by the way looks almost like ours, though ours of course is better, because it’s ours. Mariko was kneeling in a corner, illuminated by a lone spot light shining down from the ceiling. Her head was on the floor, touching the corner and her arms were at her side and stretched back. Her buttocks were marked with welts from a recent caning. He looked at his wrist watch and said that her corner time would end in seventeen minutes. I told him that seeing a woman kneeling quietly in a corner was always a beautiful sight and said that I hoped that being presented this way to a stranger Master would not embarrass her too much._

_He answered, loud enough for her to hear, “Oh my big girl has long since past the point of being embarrassed by being seen naked and with the marks of well-deserved discipline plainly to see. As I told you she was late. That alone would not have gotten her punished but she had also neglected to inform me that she would be late and that is something with which I simply can not let her get away. My big girl does not need to be punished often or hard but it still happens from time to time.”_

_“We would not know what to do if they did not crave our discipline,“ I answered, “They are so special. Sometimes I’m just in awe of my pet and you are probably of your girl.”_

_“Yes, but it might go to their heads if we tell them too often.” He smiled and we went back to the living room._

_“We had just finished our drinks when Mariko came in. She had put up her hair with an ornate comb and was wearing a dark blue kimono made of the finest silk. She greeted me with a smile as if I had not just had a good look at her most private parts._

_“Mister Masterton, Robert-sama, welcome to our humble home.”_

_“Thank you for having me, Mariko-san. Your invitation has been very kind.”_

_“Dinner is ready to be served, or would either of you rather like another drink?”_

_“We walked over to the dining area where the table was set for three. We ate and talked about a wide range of topics, among others about their son and daughter who spend the weekdays at an international boarding school a bit outside of town. That quickly led to an in-depth discussion about the difficulties of raising children and living a D/s lifestyle, of what to tell them and when to tell them and other things. We also talked about the success of the reception at the office, and when I thought the time was right I asked about their interlude in Mariko’s office. Mariko said that she had only wanted to show off the new computer, but that her Master had had other ideas. He had made her bend over the desk, pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties, then he had given her a dozen strokes with his doubled over belt just as a reminder. She had thanked him, knelt in front of him and opened her mouth for his cock. Then she had swallowed everything he had to offer. He had let her restore her clothing and make-up, but had kept her panties and they had joined the reception crowd without anyone being the wiser._

_“It was late when I took my leave, but I’m quite sure that we now have new friends in the land of the rising sun.”_

_While Robert had been talking his hands had continuously roamed over Anna’s body, systematically arousing her and making it difficult for her to listen quietly. She had started to squirm on his lap but instead of making her stop his insistent touch spurred her on. He decided that he would make her come, right here on the couch under the blanket. He played with her clit but her wetness was so abundant that he let the tip of his index and middle finger slip between her folds. Anna pushed herself on his hand as best as she could. The two fingers slid in deeper and deeper and finally, he added a third finger, filling her without stretching her too much. Anna panted. Her heart was beating so fast, it was throbbing in her throat. Robert bent down and whispered in her ear,_

_“Come for me, sweetheart, come for me, give yourself to me, be mine.”_

_Anna’s eyes were wide; the flesh and muscles encasing his fingers clenched around his digits. His cock was ready and rock hard; and wanted to take her with more than his fingers, and he would as soon as she had ridden out her current orgasm. She whispered his name, again and again, as if she wanted to convince herself that he was real and here with her. Robert allowed her to recover a bit and then stood up and carried her over to their bedroom. He put her on the bed and removed the collar she was still wearing, then he stripped off his clothes as if they were on fire. His penis was already dripping pre-cum. Anna though she was still a bit breathless from her climax pushed herself up on her elbows and spread her legs, inviting him in._

__“Master, please, take me, fill me, take all of me, please.”_ _

_“Be quiet, my pet,” he ordered._

_Robert wanted nothing more than to do want she wanted, enter her and take her, fuck her for all he was worth, but he held back. He let his hands glide over her breasts and squeezed them, and then he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. She tried to push herself in his touch and spread her legs wider. Anna had stopped talking but her eyes were still begging him eloquently, and without words her pleading was even more potent. Her nipples soon were as hard as his cock, goose pebbles covered her skin, her heart was still beating fast and she trembled slightly. Anna was ready and he no longer had to wait._

_He rolled them both over until he was with his back on the mattress and Anna was straddling him. He raised her up and lowered her again, impaling her on his fully erect member. Robert made Anna ride him. He kept one hand on her lower back and the other continued to play with her firm orbs. Her knees to his left and right side were barely touching the mattress. She would not be able to use her knees as leverage to push herself up. That meant that he would have to guide her movement all the time and that was just how he wanted it. He moved her in a way that made his cock literally map her out inside. Anna moaned at the continuous friction that never stayed long enough in one place to actually trigger the reaction she craved. She simply would have to be patient._

_“Now, sweetie, put your hands behind your back, grab your left elbow with your right hand and your right elbow with your left hand. Imagine the sailing rope wound around your lower arms and shoulders forcing them back and immobilizing your hands and arms. Yes, my pet, that looks great, keep it up. You’re doing fine. Let’s go a bit further: Lean forward, press your torso against my hand. Lean on me. Yes, that’s right, my Anna. That way your knees come a bit further down and should I inadvertently slip you will still be able to keep your balance.”_

__“Oh, Master , please raise me up, so only the tip of your beautiful tool is still inside of me and then let me drop down, split me in half, please.”_ _

_“All in good time, my pet. Being inside of you is so wonderful and I missed it very much and I intent to enjoy it for a bit longer. I want to make love to you, baby-girl; I can feel you all around me; nice, warm and snug. By the way? Didn’t I just tell you to lean forward, Anna-baby, and to be quiet?”_

_Anna obeyed with a smile, _“Yes, my Robert, it must have slipped my mind, will I be punished for disobedience?”__

_“No, sweetie. You’re obeying now, that’s good enough for me at the moment.” Robert removed his hand from her back and put it on her chest, next to his other hand. He started to massage her breasts. At first he barely touched them, just letting the back of his fingers glide over the goose pebbled flesh. Anna started to moan loudly, but she knew better than to try and tell her Master how she wanted to be touched. She was just grateful that he did._

_Though by making her grab her elbows he had also effectively immobilized her and was keeping her from touching him in return. Once again her Master held all the cards, just as it should be. Anna expected her husband to now start to intensify his touch but it did not look as if that was what he seemed to have in mind. His touch stayed light and teasing, but he still managed at the same time to move his hips slightly, creating continuous friction inside of her. He scraped again and again over her G-Spot. She was trembling and her inner muscles started to clench around his member._

_He knew it was a mostly instinctive reaction and that at the moment he could still order her not to come and she would be able to obey but she was fast reaching a grade of arousal where her need would become stronger than her ability to obey. Yes, he could drive her further and then punish her for coming without permission, but he did not want to do that. He wanted to see her come. He wanted to come with her and considering the way her muscles were massaging his penis that would not be hard at all. He was just as ready to come as she was, but he had not to hold back if he did not want to do so, and he didn’t._

_“I’m going to come now, sweetie and I want you to come with me, now!”_

_Robert let go of the tight hold he had on his self control and let go. Anna’s reaction was immediate. Not only her inner muscles but her whole body clenched. He felt her press her thighs and knees against his hips. It gave her enough leverage to press herself up a bit and as strange as that may sound it increased the pressure on his penis and his arousal. And for the second time that day he almost exploded inside of her. And it felt so good, so perfect, so right. Anna let herself sink down on him again and with the last tremors of her orgasm she started to tremble so much that she fell forward and landed stretched out on his front. Because of their differences in height her head came to rest just below his shoulders._

_He could feel her heart still beating fast in her chest, but he also knew that she was slowly coming back to herself. She raised her head and whispered, _“Thank you, Master, you’re so kind to your pet, thank you, my Robert.”__

_“You’re welcome baby-girl and now, let’s get some sleep.”_

__“Yes, my Master, my Robert, good night, sleep well and please do not leave me alone again any time soon, being without you is the worst kind of torture.” ____

___“Good night, my pet.”_ _ _

___ _

___~*~_ _ _

___ _

___Robert set their alarm clock for one hour before their usual time before he extinguished the lights and pulled the comforter over their naked bodies._ _ _

___They both fell asleep quickly. As usual Robert woke up a couple of minutes before the alarm clock chimed. He looked down on Anna who was still lying on top of him and looked as if she had not moved a single muscle during the night. He on the other hand must have moved at least a bit because his penis was no longer snugly embedded in her silky folds. He smiled at her and deactivated the alarm. He pulled her up to him and kissed her, starting with her forehead. He kissed her closed eyes and her nose and when his lips met hers Anna opened her eyes._ _ _

____“Good morning, Master, good morning, my Robert, thank you for turning off that awful alarm. Do we have to get up now?”_ _ _ _

___“Yes, sweetie, we do. We’ll go for our run, have a nice shower and a good breakfast Then I’ll give you your maintenance spanking, we get dressed and go to work. Come on, baby-girl, get up.”_ _ _

___About ninety minutes later Robert and Anna were at the breakfast table. Robert had made the coffee and pressed out some fresh orange juice for both of them while Anna set the table and made French toast for both of them. Though Anna had set the table for two, she did not want to sit on her own. So, she pulled her plate and cup over to the other side and climbed on her Master’s lap._ _ _

___“A very good idea, my pet. I want to tell you something and it’s better that you are in reach for this. I told you yesterday that I have a surprise for you and now is the time to let the cat out of the proverbial bag.””_ _ _

____“Oh, Master…”_ Anna whispered with slight undertone of trepidation tinting her voice._ _ _

___“It’s nothing bad, sweetie. I think you’ll like it. Now, listen: “_ _ _

___Robert mad sure that Anna was sitting comfortably. He had one arm behind her back and shoulders and the other parted her robe and started to play with her already slightly wet sex._ _ _

___“When we got married, shortly after you had consented to be mine in all aspects of our private life; we also agreed that we would refrain from having children to first complete and perfect your training as my submissive pet. I think your training has progressed far enough to take that step. We will of course have to change most of our daily routines, decide, what and when to tell our children about our style of life. Next week, when you have your bi-annual appointment with your gynecologist, I want you to tell her that you will not need your contraceptive shot. Tell her that your husband and you have decided to let the family grow. That child you always wanted, we’ll have it now.”_ _ _

____“Oh, Master, really? You’re not joking?”_ _ _ _

___“I would never make jokes about something that is so important to you, no, to us, baby. I’m very serious. I want to have a child with you. I want to have a little girl running around with your smile and your eyes and a little boy who loves to protect his sister and likes to play football or baseball or basketball or whatever else he wants. It could be that as long as the children are small we can only be Master and pet in our bedroom or the play room. I can live with that and so will you, baby-girl.”_ _ _

____“Robert, thank you, thank you. That’s the best gift you’ve ever given to me, the best gift I could ever have, Thank you so much, Master.”_ _ _ _

___“Slow down, sweetie. You’re not even pregnant yet. And maybe you will no longer think that having a child is such a good idea when we don’t get a good night’s sleep because the baby is crying his or her little heart out”_ _ _

____“But I will be pregnant soon, my Robert, thanks to you, because you want me to be, oh! It’s so wonderful. And I don’t mind not getting a full night of sleep as long as a fuzzy child is not the only reason we’re up.”_ _ _ _

___“I like tha way you think my cheeky little girl, and I don’t want to put a damper on your good mood, my pet, but we still have your maintenance spanking to take care of this morning and many, many others after that, until your doctor tells us that corporal maintenance discipline is not good for the baby. Now, scoot, get in position, over my knees.”_ _ _

____“Master which implement do you want me to fetch from the play room?”_ _ _ _

___“None, my pet, this morning my hand and one of the wooden kitchen spatulas will suffice.”_ _ _

____“Master, please, I don’t want to whine, but the kitchen spatula hurts more than a normal wooden paddle.”_ _ _ _

___“I know, my sweet pet, but you are brave, even with the residual pain from the caning yesterday and the pussy whipping you have coming later today I know you can take it. You are brave and strong and you always make me so proud.”_ _ _

____“Thank you, Master. You have just giving me the most wonderful gift by agreeing to let us have a child. The least I can do is take the discipline you’ll give me and be thank ful for it, even if it’s with a kitchen spatula.”_ _ _ _

___Anna draped herself over her Master’s thighs. Robert pushed the robe she was wearing up over her buttocks and started to spank her. His slaps were light, more a caress than discipline, and he kept them light for the whole six minutes the warm-up part of the spanking lasted. Then he reached over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the spatula she had left there but not used. The spanks he administered were a bit harder than the hand spanking had been, but not nearly as hard as his usual maintenance spankings were. Robert took his time and made sure that every square centimeter of his pet’s buttocks got ample attention. Anna tried to hold back her tears, but her Master encouraged her to let go. He told her that her tears were a gift to him and a sign that she had needed this kind of spanking, longer but lighter than usual._ _ _

___About an hour after lunch Robert came to her office, took her over to the adjoining disciplinarian room and gave her the first of the three pussy whippings she had missed during his absence. He used his belt on her and promised her that on Monday she would get to feel the riding crop. Anna thanked him on her knees and he made her sit on a desk when he entered her with deep forceful thrusts. She could feel her pussy lips swelling from the beating when he made her restore her clothing and make-up._ _ _

___In the Afternoon when she returned from work Robert immediately sent her to the bathroom to take a shower and give herself an enema. He then took her to their play room and made her bend over the spanking horse where he administered a couple of dozen solid whacks with the Lexan paddle. It brought tears to her eyes but she did not start to cry outright. When he was done he made her spread her legs some more and penetrated her rear opening. Anna cried his name first in surprise and then in bliss and he graciously allowed her to come._ _ _

___They both spent an hour at the computer checking in on their friends and confirming the dinner date at Master Thomas’ house on Sunday. They then snuggled on the couch for a while and before going to bed, Master Robert took his pet on a walk through their garden. Back inside Robert inspected her pussy lips and buttocks and decided that a third session of buttocks maintenance would be overkill, and compensated his leniency by making her wear restraints on her ankles and wrists and chaining her to the bed. In other words she would have to wake him up and ask for his permission if she needed to relieve herself in the night. Robert was usually the first to wake up; the next morning, however, he was awakened by Anna taking care of his morning erection. She made him come and swallowed his seed as if it was the best taste in the world._ _ _

___ _

___THE END_ _ _


End file.
